Camp Crystal Lake
by Yumi999
Summary: You know how some spend their summer going to sports camps? Well take that and instead of sports, we learn from the infamous kings and queens of horror movies how to become one of the best, only, if you don't get killed first. T now, M later.


She begged God to save her. Her feet pounding on the ground below her, the others she was with were snatched up by the shadows. _Run!_ She cried at her body _Run Dammit! _His deep chuckle echoed through the trees, another voice let out a primal growl, two voices bickered back and forth, thundering footsteps were behind her, some Irish curses she couldn't understand, and a familiar echoing laugh that went.

_Ch-ch-ch-ch-Ah-ah-ah-ah_

Her heart was pounding loudly enough to deafen someone's ears. There was a warm fire's glow, it seemed so close. She had to tune out her heart to hear the other sounds, _live, _a small voice whispered in her mind, _live and become feared! _It hissed at her. She swallowed the salty saliva in her mouth and leaped through a small opening in the trees. A camp fire and a few other forms stood before her, a few other shadows appeared behind her. They had won, they had made it, only 15 total. She didn't make a sound, she wanted to gulp in large amounts of air, but if she did she would die. _Never lower your guard_, another voice hissed at her deeper than the first _or you will die! _Alexis breathed through her nose, nine others followed her examples but the last six allowed themselves to pant, and gloat in their victory. She wanted to yell at them to shut up, but their counselors just watched in silence with no expression on their faces. She let her arms fall at her sides, back straight, and watched as the poor six campers met their ends. Only one of the counselors stepped forward, a faded black fedora mounted onto the top of his head, a wicked smile, so undeniably sickening that it made her stomach curl into itself, was plastered onto his face.

"Well, it seems you've made it," the man said, with his grin still wide and disturbing. Alexis wanted to cringe as he neared the poor unfortunate six. She felt terrible, _please, God save them! _She blinked and just stared forward at the remaining six. She felt her heart ache with fear and pity. Two of the six, both males smiles just showed their egos and their cockiness from surviving. Alexis didn't make a sound, hoping that if she could only tell them to at least run or tell him they're sorry for their arrogance.

"Yeah we totally fucking destroyed this course!" the one on the counselor's right exclaimed with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, we are going to own this camp!" the other exclaimed. Alexis swore on her grandpa's grave that the counselor's grin turned into a scowl for about the amount of time the two spoke. The counselor's grin returned only wider. Only then did Alexis notice the claws, they gleamed red from the fire, and now they were going down. It only took one slash for both of their throats to be clawed out. Both boys' eyes had widened, and they gurgled as their blood came shooting out like a fire hydrant. His sweater was now stained in teenager blood, and then it came to her. A Fedora? A Sweater that was a convenient green and red? And a glove with knifes? All this added up to one thing, Freddy Krueger. As he turned back towards the other counselors, his burned flesh became apparent and it looked like he was on fire all over again.

"All right kiddies! Play time is over, time to show us what you meat bags are made of!" Krueger's voice echoed into the tree tops, and the rest of the kids finally stood at attention.

"You human's are going to be tested to see if you can make it to our ranks, right now you are barely worth being maggots in hockey puck's head!" The counselor with the hockey mask's hand twitched as it hovered over a hilt of sorts. The other counselors smiled smugly, and hockey mask stayed somewhat still. Alexis only stood and watched, the right corner of her mouth twitching ever so slightly. _Come on,_ she heard one voice whisper;_ I'm itching for one of them to attack, come on move, try to kill me!_ She felt her mouth widen immensely turning into a deranged grin, it widened to the point of showing her molars. It wasn't her doing; it was the many of them in her mind commanding her muscles to smile. Freddy stopped in mid step, turning his head oh so slowly behind him as a yelp sounded out. And right behind him was this teenager with the widest grin on the planet. He felt his jaw hurt from the expression, her eyes stayed right on his position, before she blinked five or so times, and made her mouth going back to a normal expression. She looked down at her feet, and some of the others began to distance themselves from her. The counselors didn't even flinch. Alexis lifted her gaze back to the man in the Christmas sweater.

"I'm sorry sir," she said sheepishly. Krueger scowled and began on his with his speech.

"Okay, back on subject, each counselor will work with you individually, and remember…." Krueger drifted off before smirking," We won't hesitate to kill you any moment." The group of teens began to twitch uncontrollably, this only made Krueger's grin wider. A high pitched scream sounded out, and everyone turned their heads toward the noise.

"**I wonder who got caught**," Hockey mask said. He began to trudge forward before a hand came up.

"No, let's leave this to the fresh meat, I want to see how they handle it," Krueger said a devilish expression on his features. Hockey mask simply shrugged and strode back to a cabin that had been faintly illuminated by the glow, along with the rest of the counselors, except for Krueger who stood in front of the crowd of silent teens.

"All right you useless piles of shit move out and murder the poor idiot who caught in the trap. I hope that none of you shit heads come back, break a leg….literally," his voice boomed. He was like a drill instructor, and all the teenagers were the recruits. Each of them stepped in the labyrinth of trees. And only a few of them noticed the old, rotted, wooden sign that read:

Welcome to Camp Crystal Lake!


End file.
